


Hurry

by TableTennis



Series: Consensual Hypnosis and Sex Make for a Lovely Time [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Consensual, Established Relationship, Humor, Hypnotism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableTennis/pseuds/TableTennis
Summary: Zoro and Sanji are ready for a third time, but they need a place to do it first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again! A little bit of both this time, though Zoro bottoms again.

“Nami…” 

“Afternoon,” Nami said as she came into the women’s quarters. “I was going to nap, but if you’re busy… ?” 

“Sorry about this, then, but I wanted to ask you something,” Robin said, looking up from the desk. “Are you at all interested in hypnosis?” 

“Hypnosis?” Nami repeated. An image of Jango flashed through her mind but she dispelled it with a shake of  her head. “No, not at all. Why?” 

“I found something a little concerning in the aquarium bar,” Robin explained, holding up a piece of paper covered in writing front to back. “Give this a look.” 

“Hm?” Nami took it, skimming it. “‘Focus your eyes on one spot’ … ‘Relax and listen to my voice…’” She flipped it over. “‘When I snap my fingers, you’ll become highly suggestible?’ What the heck is—some kind of script for hypnotizing?” 

“I didn’t recognize the handwriting,” Robin explained. “At first I thought it was a new battle technique someone was working on, but unless your enemy is very naïve, you’d have trouble getting them to sit down and listen to you in a battle.” 

“Wouldn’t put it past Luffy, but you’re right,” Nami agreed, studying the writing. “I don’t recognize this handwriting, either… but then, if not for battle, why would someone write this? I could understand using this kind of thing to help someone with a nervous habit, or even to forget something bad…” 

“That’s why I thought it was suspicious,” Robin said with a nod. “I hate to think of this, but… could it be that someone on this ship… lured someone else in with the pretense of helping them with this kind of thing, and then planted this suggestion for some kind of cruel prank?” 

“Huh? That’s awful!” Nami exclaimed. “But who would do such a thing?” 

“It wasn’t you or me,” Robin said. “And it wasn’t Luffy. He’s not patient enough to be either the hypnotist or the subject.” 

“Well, not if it takes  _ this _ long, that’s for sure,” Nami agreed, again thinking of Jango. “Whoever it was, we should find them and put a stop to this nonsense.” 

“Right.” Robin stood. “Shall we?” 

* * *

“Well… this isn’t Sanji- _ kun _ ’s handwriting, but maybe he could help us?” Nami suggested. 

Robin shrugged. “I suppose we could ask him. He’s making lunch…” 

They entered the kitchen, and Sanji turned, a smile bursting upon his face. “Nami- _ san _ , Robin- _ chan!  _ Oh, what can I do for you ladies? Lunch will be ready soon, I promise, unless you’d like a sample now?” 

“Do you know who wrote this?” Nami said, showing him the paper. 

“Who—? Let’s see…” Sanji took it. He’d barely read the first words when his eyes widened; he skimmed the rest, flipped it over, and his ears turned oddly red. 

“Sanji- _ kun?”  _ Nami said. “ _ Do _ you know?” 

“What a… weird paper,” Sanji mumbled, shoving it back and turning around, refusing to look at them. “What a strange paper…” 

“Sanji?” Robin said in surprise. 

“That idiot… what a weird paper to leave  _ lying around _ , where  _ anyone could find it _ …” His words were becoming more and more strangled. 

“Uh… we’ll come back later, Sanji- _ kun _ ,” Nami said. 

Sanji turned around again, turning off the stove, and hurried out the door, following them to the deck. 

“Sanji,  _ do _ you know something about this?” Robin said. 

“Maybe I could—” He reached for the paper. “Maybe I can, er, look for the person who wrote this myself, so you two don’t have to do any work!” 

Nami placed a hand on her hip, the other holding the paper out of reach. “You’re acting awfully suspicious.  _ You _ didn’t write this, did you?” 

“Of course not! I, uh—” Sanji made a grab for the paper again and stumbled. “Don’t get the wrong idea, Nami- _ san _ , we were just—” 

“Who’s we?” Robin said, peering at him. Sanji froze. 

“By any chance… you don’t mean Zoro?” Nami said. 

“Who?” 

Nami and Robin left him, heading for the crow’s nest. He frantically ran after them. 

They found Zoro in the middle of simple barbell curl reps, making a mess of the floor with his sweat. 

“What?” he asked, barely sparing them a glance. 

“Hate to ask, but… did you write this?” Robin asked, showing him the paper. 

He’d barely read the first line when his eyes widened and his movements faltered. “Where’d you… get that?” he asked, looking over as Sanji clambered through the entrance, straightening up. 

“Found it on the floor of the aquarium bar,” Robin said. She tilted her head. “Are you okay?” 

“Uh… yeah… fine,” Zoro grunted, turning away and continuing his exercise. “Hey, what’s that? I think I hear Usopp causing trouble down on the deck, you should probably… go check on that…” 

“Nothing’s happening on the deck,” Robin said. 

Nami came around to stare at Zoro sternly. “Hey,” she said, folding her arms. “Don’t tell me you actually—” 

“Nami- _ san _ , everything’s fine,” Sanji exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. He glanced at Zoro for help. 

“Zoro, did  _ you _ write this?” Robin said. 

Zoro looked away. 

“Don’t tell me…” Nami looked at Sanji, whose ears had gone beet-red. “Sanji- _ kun _ was the victim?” 

Sanji opened his mouth, trying to say something, but closed it without a word. 

“This seems like an awfully cruel prank, Zoro,” Robin admonished with a stern look. “Sanji, have you  _ seen _ this paper?” 

“Well, no, but—” 

“Cook, they’re getting the wrong idea,” Zoro said abruptly, setting down his weights. “If we don’t tell them what’s going on, this could go on forever.” 

Sanji pushed some hair out of his face; it fell back again. 

“Fine,” he burst out. 

He and Zoro took it in turns to explain the situation. Both Nami and Robin appeared flustered by the time they’d finished. 

“The other suggestions for safety were right there,” Zoro added. “Did you read the whole thing?” 

“I suppose not,” Robin admitted. She bowed her head. “Sorry for the trouble.” 

“What she said,” Nami agreed, face flushed in embarrassment. She handed the paper back to Zoro, who crumpled it up and tossed it to the bench. 

“Lunch will be… ready soon,” Sanji said awkwardly. He stood. “Come on down when you’re all ready…” 

* * *

“Honestly, you can’t just leave your shit lying around, this is why I have to pick up after you idiots,” Sanji said in exasperation. He and Zoro had stayed behind after lunch, Zoro now lounging on the couch. 

“I only forgot it because  _ someone _ wanted to be carried to bed.” 

“Still your fault.” 

“C’mere.” 

“Make me.” 

Zoro snapped his fingers. “Why don’t you come here?” 

Sanji sauntered over. “I was just coming anyway,” he insisted. 

“Sit.” Sanji sat next to him. Zoro snapped his fingers again, and Sanji paused and then scowled. 

“You said to make you,” Zoro pointed out, grinning. 

“Fuck you.” Sanji took his chin and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Could have you writhing under me right now, y’know, just by saying that word a few times.” 

“You wouldn’t. Anyone could walk through that door at any time. Besides, they’d hear us.” 

“Hm.” Sanji grinned. “I’d like to see you like that without being tied up. What d’you say?” 

Zoro rested his head in the crook of Sanji’s neck and shoulder. “Depends. Do we have a safe place to do that?” 

“Hm… who knows? I suppose neither of us have money for a hotel.” 

“Got that right. Nami probably won’t lend you the money again.” 

“I’m sure she has other uses for it.” Sanji gently pushed Zoro’s head away from his shoulder. “Is there anything you want to change, as long as we’re here? You mentioned the climax one last time.” 

Zoro leaned against the cushions. “If we  _ did _ get rid of that, and you used the other ones… I feel like I’d have a hard time  _ not _ coming.” 

“So, keep it?” 

“I guess…” Zoro folded his arms. “What about only after you use one of the other two?” 

“That seems fair,” Sanji agreed. 

“Good. How about you? Want to change or add anything?” 

Sanji pressed his lips together. “I wonder if… that sort of thing would lose its effect over time. Do you know what I mean?” 

“Um… because you get used to it?” 

“Yeah.” 

“It was pretty effective just now.” 

“Shut up. I wasn’t expecting it.” 

“Okay, just give me a minute, I’ll think of some way to change that.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Sanji leaning into Zoro and locking their fingers together in his lap. 

“Got it,” Zoro said at last. “You go first.” 

Sanji sat up, made Zoro lie down so his head was on his lap, and said, “ _ Deep slumber _ .” 

Zoro’s eyes fell shut and he sank into Sanji’s lap with a sigh, mouth parting. 

“Relax,” Sanji whispered, petting Zoro’s hair. “Breathe deeply… you can hear only my voice… relaxing more and more… with each breath…” 

He brushed some lint from Zoro’s shirt. “Let the suggestions… in your subconscious mind… become clear,” he whispered. “Remember… that you find it impossible to come… without my permission… but now you know… this will  _ only _ happen… when you hear another suggestion first…” 

Zoro breathed slowly, limbs heavy. 

“You might not remember when you wake up… but I’m sure my words… have already taken root in your mind,” Sanji continued. He glanced at Zoro’s pants and saw a faint bulge; grinning, he looked back at Zoro’s peaceful face and went on. 

“I’m going to count… from one to five. On five… you’ll wake up… fully aware… wide awake… refreshed.” 

Sanji slowly counted from one to five, Zoro stirring more and more with each number until he was sitting up, blinking. 

“Morning,” Sanji said with a grin. “D’you remember?” 

“It’s fuzzy,” Zoro admitted. He glanced at his pants and shoved his hands over his crotch to frantically cover up his problem. 

“Want some help with that?” Sanji offered. 

“No! It’ll go away on its own!” Zoro uncovered his pants, scowling. “Get comfy, shithead.” 

“Okay, okay.” 

Sanji lay down, but Zoro said, “Not like that. On your stomach.” 

Sanji shrugged and repositioned himself; Zoro stood to give him more room before kneeling and saying, “ _ Spiral stairs _ .” 

Sanji’s eyes fluttered shut as he slumped into the couch. Zoro reached out to his shoulders and gently dug his fingers in, massaging. Sanji let out a small breath as his muscles became jelly, soft and pliable. 

“Breathe in… and out,” Zoro whispered as he worked, slowly moving his hands down. “Relax.” 

Sanji was limp on the couch, breathing slowly. A spot of drool appeared on the corner of his mouth. 

“Remember… that when I snap my fingers… you become highly suggestible,” Zoro whispered, now moving onto the small of the back. “Just like you are now… willing to accept every word you hear when we’re alone… unless you despise it. And a second snap… brings you back to normal… and undoes what you heard before.” 

He worked Sanji’s back until it was soft under his fingers, and then moved back up to the neck muscles. “I’m sure… every time I snap my fingers… to open your mind… you’ll become even more suggestible than the last time… more open… more willing… all the while thinking every suggestion was your own idea… unless you dislike it.” 

He slowly stopped the massage. Sanji didn’t react; he was too far gone. Zoro paused, watching him, and realized he never made a script for waking him up. He considered just leaving him there until he woke up on his own, but decided against it, sure that Sanji would come after him for that. 

“I’ll count… from one… to ten,” he said awkwardly. “On ten… you’ll wake up completely conscious and aware.” 

He slowly did this, stumbling over his words, but it worked, and Sanji sat up sleepily at last. 

“Uh?” he mumbled, wiping the drool from his lips. “Hey.” 

“You feel okay?” Zoro asked in concern. 

“Yeah. Still a li’l… sleepy.” 

“Did I… do something wrong?” 

Sanji waved a hand. “No… no, you’re good… I’m gonna take a nap. The massage was nice… thanks.” 

He stood and stumbled his way for the door. 

“Hey, wait,” Zoro said. “Just sleep here. You’re gonna hurt yourself.” 

“M’not,” Sanji insisted, squinting at him. 

Zoro went over to him, threw his arm around his shoulders, and dragged him back to the couch. 

“Stupid moss, I’m fine,” Sanji mumbled as Zoro laid him back on the couch. 

“I’m sure Luffy will wake you up later,” Zoro said, kissing his forehead. He pulled a blanket over Sanji. “Speaking of that, I might’ve messed up waking you up, so…” 

“Oh, that’s why ’m still tired,” Sanji said sleepily. “G’night.” 

He shut his eyes and was fast asleep within seconds. Zoro sighed and left the galley. 

* * *

Perhaps a week had passed since then, and the crew came upon a large island with a lovely hotel. 

“Still no money, huh?” Zoro said. He and Sanji lay on a grassy slope, watching the hotel from a distance. 

“Nope.” 

“We could just do it here.” 

“Gross,” Sanji exclaimed. “I’m not getting dirt all over my dick for you.” 

“ _ Fine _ ,” Zoro said, rolling his eyes. He frowned. “Hey, wait a minute. We’re pirates. Why don’t we just sneak into a room without paying?” 

Sanji blinked. “Holy shit, you’re right.” 

* * *

“Where  _ are _ they?” Franky said in irritation. The crew had gathered on deck per his request. 

“Sanji- _ kun _ left dinner in the fridge and a note,” Nami said. “Something about him and Zoro, and they’d be back by midnight, yadda yadda—what’s wrong, anyway?” 

“Ah,” Franky said. “I just thought everyone should know the hotel here’s run by Marines.” 

“Oh, dear, I hope they didn’t go  _ there _ ,” Robin remarked. “Nami, is the Log set?” 

“Should be by this evening,” Nami said, checking her wrist. 

* * *

“There! There’s one!” 

“What if there’s someone in there?” 

“Then we kick them out.” Sanji gestured to Zoro, eyeing the open window high above the ground. “Gimme a boost, I’ll drop something for you.” 

Zoro stood beneath the building, holding his arms at the ready. Sanji backed up and sprinted forwards, leaping into the air; Zoro caught his feet and flung him upwards, sending him to the open window, where he balanced himself on the sill before jumping inside. 

Zoro tapped his foot, arms folded. A few minutes passed before Sanji appeared again, tossing down a makeshift rope of bedsheets. 

“All clear,” he said when Zoro was at the top. 

“Good. Hopefully no one saw us.” 

“Don’t think they did. Door’s locked. Let’s be quick before anyone finds us.” 

“Yeah.” Zoro pulled off his shirt while Sanji undid the bedsheet rope and carefully tucked the cloth back where it belonged. 

“There we go,” he said, satisfied, before taking off his own shirt and pants. He went to Zoro and guided him to the bed, lying on top of him and leaning down to kiss him. Zoro kissed back, eyes closed. 

Sanji pulled away briefly to whisper, “Five times,” before diving back in and kissing with fervor, enjoying the moans the simple command brought out. Just by stroking Zoro’s arms and back, Sanji could feel him hardening already, and he grinned into the kiss. He pulled back to see a pink, defiant face, and he tugged Zoro’s pants down, instantly going for his cock. Zoro grit his teeth, eyes squeezed shut as Sanji ran the lightest touch down the side of it. 

“Half-times,” he said. “Half-times… half-times. Better?” 

“Fuck off,” Zoro muttered, sensitivity back to normal. 

“Want me to fuck you? Hm?” 

“Suck me off first.” 

“Come on, we don’t have time for that.” 

Zoro snapped his fingers. “That’s too bad. I thought blowing me was just about your biggest turn-on.” 

Sanji licked his lips, fingers thumbing the edge of his boxers. 

“Am I wrong?” Zoro continued, grinning. “Bet anything you’re getting hot just thinking about having my dick in your mouth. But, I guess if we don’t have enough time…” 

Sanji’s cock tented his boxers now as the irresistible images filled his mind. 

“Well, if we make it quick,” he said in a bit of a strangled voice. He was sure he was getting the better end of the deal here, knowing how much he  _ did _ love it. 

“Alright, then, get to work,” Zoro said, spreading his legs on the bed. 

Sanji clambered forward, ducking his head and swallowing Zoro in one go. Zoro groaned as Sanji bobbed his head, swallowing around Zoro’s cock with every few motions. 

“You’re so horny right now, aren’t you?” Zoro got out, looking down at him. Sanji’s eyes were closed in bliss, but he moaned around Zoro, indicating he’d heard him. 

“I bet—this turns you on so much—it’s like someone’s thrusting into you—every time you swallow,” Zoro added, teeth grit in pleasure. “If that’s right, you should stop  _ just _ before you come, yeah?” 

Sanji’s moan was loud but muffled around Zoro’s cock, and now his hips spasmed with every movement as if someone was taking him from behind. He bobbed his head faster and faster, his moans increasing in pitch and volume, until he pulled back with a gasp, the crotch of his boxers soaked and his lips swollen, saliva spilling down his chin. 

Zoro snapped his fingers once Sanji had gotten ahold of himself. Sanji froze and then turned a glare to Zoro. 

“Do you want to get fucked or not?!” he snapped, taking off his boxers with a breath of relief. 

“Looks like we had time after all,” Zoro said innocently. 

“Oh?” Sanji said. He grinned. “Then you can  _ submit _ , right? Go on.  _ Submit _ .” 

Zoro let out a breath, pushing himself up on the bed as his cock throbbed. 

“Okay, okay,” he said through gritted teeth. 

“Something wrong? Can’t you  _ submit? _ Looks like you’re having trouble trying to  _ submit _ . Do you need help to  _ submit?”  _

Zoro groaned, hand going desperately to his wet cock to stroke himself as his hips twitched and jerked. 

“Fuck me,” he gasped through his motions. 

“Don’t worry, we have  _ plenty of time  _ before that, don’t we?” Sanji said. “Fuck, I love seeing you like this. Twenty times.” 

Zoro cried out, releasing himself. Sanji came forward again and bent down, first breathing over Zoro’s chest to hear whimpers, and then licking lightly at the nipples, bringing out another cry, and then biting them, making Zoro bring his hands around to Sanji’s back, clawing desperately. 

“F—Fuck me,” he moaned into Sanji’s ear. 

“No way,” Sanji whispered, moving up to Zoro’s collarbone. “Ten times.” When Zoro’s scream let up, Sanji continued, “We have so much time, right? So much time for you to just  _ submit  _ to me.” 

Zoro let out a strangled moan, digging his fingers into Sanji’s back and humping him, bringing out a groan from Sanji. 

“Please,” he begged, panting. “Please, I’m so hot—let me come,  _ Sanji _ —” 

“Okay,” Sanji agreed at last. “Knees.” 

Zoro managed to push himself away and turned around, getting on his hands and knees and trembling from sensitivity and arousal. 

“Half-times… half-times,” Sanji said first, stroking Zoro’s back to receive hisses. “Half-times. Half-times… quarter-times. Ready?” 

“Please,” Zoro whispered again, cock throbbing. 

Sanji spat into his hand and stroked himself before positioning the head of his cock at Zoro’s hole. In one motion, he gently pushed it inside, and Zoro let out a wanton moan, eyes watering. 

Sanji moved back and forth, gently at first, and then faster and faster, rocking the bed. Zoro’s moans and whines never ended, only growing louder with every thrust. 

“I’m gonna come in you, I know you love it, you animal,” Sanji whispered, bending over. Zoro let out a pant. “As soon as I do, you can come too.” 

“Mm— _ mm _ ,” Zoro moaned, holding the pillow tightly to his face. 

Sanji’s face screwed up in pleasure and he cried out as he came into Zoro. The moment Zoro felt the hot fluid filling his insides, his hips snapped and he came all over the bedsheets, passing out just afterwards. 

Sanji slumped over Zoro and pulled out slowly, wincing. He pulled Zoro away from the mess and ended up falling to the floor from exhaustion and the lack of room on the bed. 

Zoro woke up just a moment later and peered at Sanji from the bed. 

“Hey,” Sanji said with a lazy wave. “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” Zoro said. He glanced behind him to check himself. “You weren’t… really bothered by before, were you? I’m sorry.” 

“No, it’s fine, I guess we did have enough time,” Sanji said with a half-hearted shrug. “You can really abuse that command, huh?” 

“That’s the idea. We can always change it.” 

“Sure, sure.” Sanji sat up and got to his feet. “We should go soon.” 

“Yeah.” Zoro got up, wincing, and checked himself again before grabbing his pants, pulling them on clumsily. Sanji did the same, making a face at the wetness of his boxers and resolving to get both of them in the bath as soon as possible. 

They were just getting their shirts on when a knock came from the door. They froze. 

“Excuse me,” said a voice. “We received word of a disturbance in this room. Someone reported screams. Is everything okay?” 

“Uh—everything’s fine!” Sanji called in falsetto. “I tripped and it surprised me, that’s all! Nothing to worry about, mister!” 

Zoro grabbed his  _ haramaki  _ and swords as more murmurs came from outside. Another knock sounded at the door. 

“Excuse me, ma’am, but the roster doesn’t have anyone listed for this room,” the voice said. “We’re coming in.” 

“Oh, no! I’m not decent!” Sanji called, gesturing to Zoro to make a break for it. 

There was a click and the door swung open, revealing two Marine soldiers. Zoro froze, one leg out the window with Sanji helping him. 

“Wh—that’s Roronoa Zoro!” one exclaimed. 

“And isn’t that… Black Leg Sanji?” the other one said, squinting. “Looks different from the poster… hey,  _ freeze!”  _

Zoro got out the window, hanging on the sill and waiting. Sanji threw something at the Marines; bills, fluttering to the floor. 

“For the cleaning,” Sanji added, still in falsetto. “Bye-bye!” 

With that, they were gone. 

* * *

“What a brave hero I have here,” Sanji said sweetly, having been caught bridal-style by Zoro. 

“If anything,  _ you _ should be carrying  _ me _ ,” Zoro snapped, dumping his prize onto the ground. 

“Well, don’t be  _ nice _ or anything!” 

“ _ Run,  _ you moron!” 

* * *

“Nami- _ san _ , we need to leave right away,” Sanji burst out as he and Zoro landed on the deck. 

“What?” Nami said. “Why?” 

“Marines,” Zoro said shortly. “We broke into a hotel, and they showed up for some reason.” 

“You  _ morons _ , that hotel’s  _ run _ by Marines, you couldn’t have checked beforehand?!” Nami snapped, punching them both. As they rubbed their heads, bumps growing, Nami turned around and whistled. “Everyone get ready, we’re setting sail!” 

“What? Why?” Usopp cried as everyone came out to the deck. 

“ _ Two  _ of us couldn’t keep it in their pants, that’s why,” Nami said, pointing to Zoro and Sanji. 

“You didn’t have to tell them  _ that _ ,” Zoro muttered. 

“Nicely done, Zoro- _ san _ , Sanji- _ san _ ,” Brook said cordially. Franky gave them a thumbs-up. 

“This is  _ not _ something to be congratulated!” Nami hissed. “Let’s get  _ going!”  _

* * *

Zoro and Sanji sank into the bath, the warm water relaxing them instantly. 

“Could’ve gone worse,” Zoro said at last. 

“Guess so.” 

“Then again, we’re both in trouble.” They’d been assigned separate laundry duty for the next two weeks. 

“Win some, lose some.” 

Zoro gently pushed Sanji and checked his back, wincing. “Geez.” 

“Got no one but myself to blame for that.” Sanji grinned at him over his shoulder. “Which do you prefer? Tied up or free?” 

Zoro considered this as Sanji leaned back, running a hand over Zoro’s chin. 

“Dunno,” he said at last. “That stuff’s… easier to deal with when my hands are free. I guess I don’t care either way.” 

“Good to know. You’re wonderful.” 

“Your cooking wasn’t as awful as usual the other day.” 

“Can you just pay me a proper compliment for goddamn once in your life?” 

“Sure. You’re great at blowjobs.” 

Sanji pushed Zoro’s head underwater. 


End file.
